What ever Happened to Merry and Pippin?
by Flying-Bronco
Summary: This is an alternative story about what happened to Merry and Pippin when they were caught by Ugluk.
1. Capture

Whatever Happened to Merry and Pippin?  
  
  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of the characters. They are Tolkeins.  
  
  
  
1 Part one-The capture  
  
Pippin hadn't seen so many orcs before, except for in the mines of Moria. But then he had Aragorn, Legolas, the others and most importantly. . Gandalf. Now it was only him and Merry, back-to-back and fighting desperately. Merry seemed to be doing well, lashing out but still keeping close to his younger cousin, but the two hobbits knew that they could not kill all of the attacking orcs.  
  
Suddenly, without warning Borimir leaped from nowhere hacking down two orcs in front of Pippin.  
  
"Go!" Borimir yelled to the two hobbits, which retreated back to a tree but stood their ground. They watched in horror as Borimir fell to the ground with arrows deep in his body.  
  
"No! Borimir!" Pippin cried drawing his sword closer to his face height. Merry was ready besides him, his dagger gleaming in the bright sunlight. Then the two halflings charged shouting as they ran towards the towering orcs.  
  
Merry dodged under an orcs' leg and stabbed him from behind before something hard and rough struck him on his head and he knew no more. Pippin, who had seen the whole thing, felt an angry wave of strength running through his veins, "Merry!" he shouted while slaying an orc. Desperately he tried to get over to where Merry was laying but was blocked by about 10 orcs. They slouched towards him sneering words that pippin did not understand, "Merry," whispered Pippin as the orcs overtook him and grabbed the small hobbit by the collar.  
  
Pippin stared blankly at Borimir who kneeled on the floor helplessly. He could see the pain, the guilt and the defeat, all mixed up in clouded eyes. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to Pippin. The young hobbit started to bang fiercely on the orc's back seeing his friend dying. Surprisingly he broke free and fell with a thud on the ground. Pippin wasted no time in getting up and sprang towards Borimir.  
  
"Borimir please be ok," Pippin mumbled to Borimir.  
  
"Pippin please, just go, run, save yourself," Borimir croaked giving the hobbit a push with his remaining strength.  
  
"But Borimir…"Pippin started  
  
"Just go you foolish hobbit," roared Borimir, making Pippin jump and run.  
  
His pounding head and shaky knees slowed him down but the orcs were not used to running through a forest. Pippin stopped after about 2 minutes listening for any noise of orcs- where were the others, why hadn't they come when Borimir had blown his horn? These thoughts quickly left him when he saw about 50 dark figures jumping from behind trees. In surprise Pippin yelled and ran on, but tripped clumsily over a tree trunk. He could feel their presence above him, the orcs wavering over him as he recovered from the fall. He looked up and found orcs all around him, breathing hot sickly air onto him. Then a larger orc strode up, Pippin thought maybe he was the leader.  
  
"Do NOT let this one get away again,the rest of them are not far behind,"he growled. Then Pippin felt a hard pressure on his head and he knew no more…. 


	2. Now it begins

What ever happened to Merry and Pippin  
  
Part 2- Now it begins  
  
Merry opened his eyes groggily. He felt for his head wound which pounded angrily across his brow. Pippin was besides him, shivering but still unconscious. The he remembered what had happened…. He and Pippin had ran off to find Frodo, but hundreds of orcs had attacked, then Borimir appeared but Merry didn't seem to remember much more after that.  
  
Terrified, Merry lay still, hoping that the orcs wouldn't notice him awake, they didn't. What seemed like hours dragged by slowly, when finally Pippin stirred and let out a long loud groan, which alerted the surrounding orcs. Merry's heart skipped a beat as two gruesome orcs came over to inspect the two hobbits.  
  
"This one is awake," the first orcs growled signalling to Merry, "but the other has not woken up yet." The second orc produced a long rope from inside his tunic and tied it around Merry's neck.  
  
"Stop struggling or I'll strangle you with it!" the orc boomed in a cold tone at the terrified hobbit. He tightened it around Merry's neck and the little hobbit could feel the robe burning a trail of fire around his neck. He wanted to cry out but his fear prevented him from doing so.  
  
Next the orc went over to where Pippin lay in a curled ball and lifted him up, Pippin groaned again and his eyes flickered open. At first everything was a blur to him, but when the mutilated figure came into sight Pippin yelped in surprise and tried to escape but the orc held him tight. He did the same to Pippin as he did to Merry and then he dragged them off into the woods along with another 10 or so orcs.  
  
Pippin noticed something different about these orcs, they did not look like the ones he had seen before. They looked bigger, stronger and eviler than ever and Pippin didn't like the size of them either.  
  
Merry on the other hand wasn't thinking about what type of orcs these were, he was thinking "what were these monsters doing with us in the woods, away from the orc tribe"  
  
They stopped after travelling half a mile into the dense wood. Then Merry had a lurching knot in his stomach, torture…  
  
He managed to get a worried look across to Pippin before the orcs split up leading Pippin further into the forest . The remaining orcs sat down with Merry still tied up.  
  
"It will be your turn soon," laughed one orc sitting near to Merry. Worriedly Merry stood desperately hoping that no harm would come to his dearest cousin, companion and most of all friend.  
  
That's when he heard the screaming…..  
  
Please please tell me what you think. Or I'll stop writing it. 


	3. Pippin!!!!

What Ever happened to Merry and Pippin?  
  
Authors note: thanx for reviewing I've had great fun in reading them all at school. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
  
  
  
Part 3- Pippin!!!!!  
  
***********  
  
The orcs showed no mercy as they separated the hobbits. Pippin feared for Merry until he figured out that HE was the one in trouble.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this Sarnak," one of the orcs said to what looked like the big boss in the group.  
  
"I'm fed up of hearing this, if you don't like it then go back to Ugluk, he will take the halflings back unharmed and get all the credit. I, on the other hand want to have fun and I'm sure that everyone else here thinks that too, except for our little prisoner," Sarnak smirked looking down at Pippin who was being dragged along by the orc who had just spoken to Sarnak. The orc quietened and went back in line. Pippin could feel the rope tightening around his neck, burning and twisting. He flinched at the fiery pain hanging around his dirty neck, but then he felt himself being flung to the ground. Not thinking he picked himself up and shook the dirt off himself. Sarnak growled angrily and lifted Pippin up by the neck.  
  
Bringing the hobbit up to his head level, Sarnak began to talk in a cold threatening voice.  
  
"Ugluk ordered us for miles and miles, never thinking about us but only about what Sauruman would do to reward him. Well I'll give him something to think about. The blame will not come on us if the halflings get damaged, oh no, it will come back on him, he is the leader, well for now." He laughed to himself and Pippin panted from being strangled for too long. Then Sarnak dropped him carelessly and walked away. He sat on a tree trunk and tried to look like a mighty orc warrior, he made his slanted eyes go smaller and then signalled for the orcs to begin.  
  
Pippin swung his head around at the advancing orcs; this was surely the end for him. Panicking a bit he tripped over as the orcs got nearer and nearer. Then suddenly one grabbed him and threw the small body against a large oak tree, which winded Pippin as he slumped to the floor.  
  
"I want him to be black and blue by the time it gets light," Sarnak roared watching in delight as the orcs continued to beat up Pippin. Out of nowhere an orc produced a whip. He brang it down hard on Pippins back, making the hobbit scream in pain. It continued for at least 10 minutes, every lash leaving a trail of thin blood down the hobbits back and chest. Finally Sarnak got bored of Pippin who was crumpled up on the floor.  
  
His ribs had been cracked or bruised, his back patterned black band blue except for the blood and it felt like he had broken a wrist. Without warning Sarnak delivered a vicious kick to the stomach-sending Pippin into an unimaginable world of pain, then he blacked out.  
  
Merry heard all of the screaming cease, he got even more worried than he was, then he saw it….  
  
The band of orcs emerged from the trees dragging a broken unconscious body behind them, Merry at once recognised who it was.  
  
"Pippin," he breathed. 


	4. Ugluk to the rsecue???

Whatever happened to Merry and Pippin?  
  
I have really been enjoying reading your reviews, they are soooo great. I love to sit at my PC and write this while also reading fanfics from other authors I especially liked Outcast-it is very angsty. Oh well enjoy!!!!  
  
Part 4-Ugluk to the rescue  
  
The orcs dumped Pippin next to Merry, then roughly pulled on Merry's rope, he stumbled forward. The sky was dim but slowly getting lighter, the orcs were hurrying now, they wanted to finish their job before sunrise. Helplessly Merry was led to where Pippin had been attacked (although he did try and run a couple of times resulting in a black eye).  
  
"Pippin, I hope he will be ok. I should've been there for him," thought Merry, eyeing the black figures towering over him. They pulled Merry towards Sarnak and once again he went into a long speech about Ugluk and how he would revenge him. Merry listened with worry in his heart, not for him but for his dear cousin whom he cared greatly about. In a wave on anger Merry spat in Sarnak's eyes repaying him for what he had done to Pippin. Sarnak was furious. He rose above Merry and gave him a strong back hand across his small face, it was enough to brake the hobbits' neck, but thankfully it only left a massive dash and a soon to be bruise across his right cheek.  
  
Merry groaned but bravely staggered to his feet, feeling dazed by what just happened. Sarnak strode over to him in orc fashion and growled and snarled at the halfling. Merry stood proud, the only thing keeping him to do so was the fact that Pippin needed help and he needed to escape.  
  
Sarnak wasted no time in throwing Merry to the ground again, then signalled for his soldiers to do the rest.  
  
But before the beating up could commence, a shrill cry came from the forest surrounding them. In a few split seconds Ugluk and his followers sprang into the circle of orcs. Merry looked up to find a strong arm lift him up and put the tired hobbit over his shoulder. All he could hear and see was the blood hurtling cries of Sarnak and his orcs dying one by one by Ugluk himself.  
  
Merry almost felt grateful to see Ugluk come, but thought better of it. As he was taken back to the orc camp he caught sight of Pippin, forlorn and knocked out still.  
  
"Poor Pip, I was supposed to look after him," he murmured.  
  
"That Sarnak, damn him, he's gonna get me in trouble with the dark lord," Ugluk growled and kicked a tree in fury, "Give the halflings a draught of that medicine, gotta get them in top shape for the dark lord, especially that smaller one, he took a hard beating."  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas scanned the area for any clues, Aragorn close behind, then followed by Gimli. So far they had found Borimir dying, now dead, Pippin's broach and the obvious trail of orc feet.  
  
"We will find them, do not worry my dear dwarf," Legolas reassured.  
  
"I am only worried that this will all be in vain," Gimli replied, slightly miffed at the fact that he ring bearer got away and now they were following a trail of super orcs.  
  
"It will be if we don't hurry up," Aragorn stated. With that the 3 left of the fellowship made their way through the hills and forests.  
  
Tell me what you think 


	5. Rescued or not?

Whatever Happened to Merry and Pippin?  
  
Author's note-I am happy beyond belief! I really am. What would make me happier is if you read my other story -it is about Frodo, and the other hobbits along with legolas find that the shire has been destroyed. There are orcs and stuff in it as well.  
  
But enjoy this chapter anyway-I will try to make it longer ok?  
  
Chapter 5- Rescued or not?  
  
Gimli mumbled to himself as the trio trudged along a dirt path the orcs had made when they had passed there. Aragorn bent down to inspect the markings.  
  
"They are quite fresh, about 3 hours old, I would say," Aragorn explained. Legolas unleashed a great leap from a rock and smiled.  
  
"Well let's go then."  
  
Merry rolled over onto his side, hoping to get a better glimpse of Ugluk. He was the biggest orc he had ever seen, and looked and sounded terrifying. The problem was that he was smart too. Merry had noticed how organised the huge orc was, always seemed to be on watch and ready for battle. Aimlessly, merry struggled to get out of his bonds that secured his feet and arms together. Pippin was a few feet away from him, breathing with difficulty and most likely to still be unconscious, he couldn't see for Pippin was faced the other way.  
  
Pippin wasn't asleep or unconscious but was very much awake and in pain. The unbearable torment had lessened when Ugluk had poured something down his throat, but he didn't feel much better and didn't really want to think what the liquid that he had was. All that was better was that he wasn't cold anymore however that didn't really help him much. He knew Merry was on the other side of him, he could hear his cousin calling him when the orcs were distracted. He barely noticed when the orcs picked him up, except for a dull pain spreading all over his body. They travelled making Merry run most of the way, once and again, teasing him with the whip, but Pippin was thrown mercilessly over an orcs' shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried miles and miles, till the sky darkened and a terrible storm lashed against the orc tribe.  
  
"Stop and bring the prisoners over here," Ugluk ordered in his normal low tone. They took shelter in a small freezing cave, the foul stench of orcs all around the two hobbits.  
  
"Pippin, Pip wake up," Merry whispered nudging Pippin in his side. Pippin groaned angrily and his eyes flickered open.  
  
"Oh Pippin, I'm so glad you have woken up. I was so worried," Merry started before Pippin could even look up.  
  
"Merry where are we? What happened, where is that orc?" Pippin fired question after question.  
  
"I don't now and I cannot answer all of your questions now, for there are orcs on watch," Merry replied. As Merry said that, a close by orc who was on watch harshly kicked him. He gasped in pain, but managed to keep under control. Pippin shuddered besides him, and merry couldn't help but move closer to his hurt cousin.  
  
"We will get out of this," Merry reassured as they both snuggled near each other to keep warm.  
  
"What do you see?"Gimli moaned quite patheticly, seeing the elf besides him as he jumped down from a tree.  
  
"I see them, not far off, but surrounded by caves and rocky areas," Legolas reported excitedly.  
  
The wind snapped and whipped at their faces like invisible lashings of force, Gimli didn't seem to mind with his long beard protecting him although Legolas and Aragorn were not enjoying the experience at all, especially Legolas who was struggling to keep his long blonde hair out of his face (and mouth when he talked).  
  
"Let us go now, for the orcs would have stopped in this kind of weather," Aragorn forced himself to say. Reluctantly Legolas followed, grabbing his bow close to him.  
  
The wind raged outside of the cave, Pippin thought it would be impossible for anyone to travel in such conditions, even orcs. This pleased Pippin a touch, for he didn't want to be out in that kind of weather. He found it hard to move, his rib was either broken or had been bruised from that event with Sarnak. Pippin closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, Merry was sound asleep beside him, still snuggled up against his side, and he winced in pain as he moved slightly to get into a better position for sleeping.  
  
Merry and Pippin hadn't been asleep for more than 2hours when a sudden cry woke them both in a second. Orcs were running up and down the cave, Merry could see Ugluk growling orders, then in a bored huff he left the cave to join the fray.  
  
Little did the hobbits know about what was going on outside, but they were about to find out.  
  
A slender figure, not like the orcs slipped into the cave. Standing out in the dim coloured scene but not being noticed.  
  
Merry watched as the figure got closer to where he was sitting, and he immediately knew whom it was.  
  
"Legolas!" he cried moving as much as he could with the rope still tight around his ankles and hands. Legolas smiled warmly and that gave Merry a sense of strength. Silently the elf cut the bonds on Merry and Pippin and examined Pippin's wounds.  
  
"Pippin I need you to get up so we can get out of this dreadful place," Legolas' voice echoed in the cold orc sanctuary. Pippin nodded and wobbly got up; luckily his legs had not been hurt in the session with Sarnak so he rose as well as Merry, even though his ribs were hurt.  
  
Legolas stared at the hobbits fondly, he wanted to grab them and hug them for being alive, but thought better of it. Orcs were near and Aragorn and Gimli couldn't fight them off on their own...could they?  
  
Without warning a stray orc noticed the strange posture helping the hobbits up. He crept over best he could and used his axe to knock out the elf from behind.  
  
"Legolas! Look out," Merry and Pippin shouted in unison. But it was too late, before Legolas could turn round to move out of the way, he fell unconscious from the blow to his head. Merry and Pippin stood shocked at what happened, Legolas had tried to save them but now he was only a prisoner just like them.  
  
Outside, Aragorn signalled for Gimli to draw back, the orcs were too many, they had one choice, leave without Legolas, merry and Pippin or get caught. Aragorn thought quickly retreating to a safer distance gimli followed reluctantly. One way or another they had to get the three back... 


	6. Alone in the dark

Whatever happened to Merry and Pippin?  
  
Thankyou for all of your reviews I love em but I'm not going to bore you with along speech so I'll just get on with the story...  
  
Chapter 6- Alone In the dark  
  
Legolas woke with a pounding feeling spreading across his neck, head and back. Disorientated, he lifted his aching head and peered around. The dark surroundings brought back unpleasant memories, and wisely he lay still. He noticed Merry and Pippin huddled together, terrified, but unharmed. Sighing, he examined the rope that held him together, it was painfully tight, and his bow and sword were taken off him. There was little hope of escape. He sat fighting the urge to move, encase of an orc noticing. They seemed to be still in the cave, and maybe he had only been unconscious for about an hour or so. Well it didn't matter now, all he had to think about was how was he going to escape. Legolas heard a growling noise and instantly knew what was coming. A dark figure loomed above him, mixing perfectly into the darkness; it sent a shiver down Legolas' spine.  
  
"So this is the famous elf of the fellowship, no one told me that he was such a weak elf, that he could be caught by only one orc," the black posture barely moved but his voice hissed with pleasure. Legolas glared back dangerously, searching for the creature's beady eyes, earning him a strong hand slapping his soft pale face.  
  
"Oh so you're being stubborn and defiant, well soon you won't be," the voice said again, then he stopped in wonder before going on, "when we kill your little friends outside you will beg for their lives and then you will beg for yours." The disgusting orc (as Legolas thought it was) laughed and the sound rang through the cave.  
  
Legolas tried to hide his feelings, his fear, but found it difficult.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas forced himself to ask, the orc spun round and bent down.  
  
"Ugluk is my name my little elf, remember it well," and with that Ugluk sent a rib crushing kick to Legolas' side. Coughing uncontrollably, Legolas focused on the floor while a few tears rolled down his cheek. Ugluk moved back to let the elf think about what would happen to his friends.  
  
"Merry, we have to do something. We can't leave Legolas with those orcs, they'll kill him for sure," Pippin stuttered in a low tone. Merry looked very tired and doubtful  
  
"But what can we do Pip, your injured and I can't do anything by myself, against those orcs I mean."  
  
" Never fear, for I will think of something," Pippin whispered in an unusually comical voice.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about most," Merry replied, slightly smiling at his friend's jests.  
  
Gimli sat down in a huff and examined his axe; Aragorn stared blankly at the cave not far away from where they were hiding.  
  
"Alas now they have Legolas, we will not succeed in rescuing the halflings," Aragorn sighed, somehow he would get his friends back and repay the orcs for what they had done or where going to do to them.  
  
Legolas fell into a dark misty dream; all around him were his friends and family. But they weren't as they should be; all of them had darkness around them. Suddenly his father, Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn appeared and they carried long swords with Mordor writing on them. Stiffly the four held them up to their faces and floated over to Legolas. Terrified of this Legolas, fell on his knees and began to shiver.  
  
"No one will save you, no one can hear you, no one cares," all four of them hissed in the same croaked voices.  
  
"no, this cannot be true," yelled Legolas but he failed in moving. Gandalf, his father, Gimli and Aragorn surrounded him while his other friends laughed, then all at once they brought their swords down onto Legolas' head.  
  
Legolas woke with a start, sweat pouring down his brow, his breathing deep and short. The orcs hadn't been merciful to the elf. He had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, it was one of his arrows from the lady Galedriel. They had hurt him just enough so that he could run along with the orcs but not escape. They didn't feed him at all but only gave him a little water when the prince had passed out.  
  
Legolas wanted to die, but he couldn't give up on his friends, his friends were not like what they were like in his dream, he was sure of it. 4 long days passed, but there was no sign of Aragorn or Gimli and Legolas was beginning to think they had abandoned him and the two halflings. He couldn't of been more wrong.... 


	7. Reaching Mordor

Whatever Happened to Merry and Pippin?  
  
Authors note: I know that the last chapter was mostly about Legolas and it's meant to be about Merry and Pippin, but I got carried away…so sue me. Anyway onto the next chapter…  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 7- Reaching Mordor  
  
A week went by; well that was what Pippin had counted. There was nothing much more to do then count how many boils there were on an orc's back as they were carrying him like a piece of old luggage. He cursed himself for not doing more to help Legolas, the poor elf was badly hurt and the orcs were not tiring of playing with him every night. And yet Legolas hadn't even cried out or cracked under the extreme pain that the orcs inflicted upon him. Pippin wondered how he could do it. If he were in the elf's position, he would've been dead by now. At night, he would talk with Merry until one orc would notice and give them a rough kick to remind them that he was watching.  
  
"Have you thought about what we are going to do then?" Merry hissed, somewhat annoyed that Pippin had been talking about food for the last half hour instead of escape strategies.  
  
" Well, when will we get to Mordor? I mean maybe we can escape there?" Pippin suggested softly, Merry shook his head,  
  
"Y'know, I think Gandalf is right about you, you are a fool of a took. Mordor is the last place we could escape from, it'll have to be now. I think we will be getting to Mordor soon."  
  
" Oh," Pippin muttered, less enthusiastic than last time. Knowing that their only hope was Aragorn or Gimli saving them they shut up and just stared at the black sky, not wanting tomorrow to come.  
  
Legolas woke to find the orcs running around excitedly and instantly he knew what was happening, they were in sight of Mordor.  
  
One Uruk-hai pulled Legolas up not paying any attention to the wincing elf when he grabbed Legolas' shoulder, which was still infected by the arrow. Using a spear, the orc guided Legolas through the crowd to the front.  
  
They started a quicker than usual march. Legolas was weak from lack of food and exhaustion and fell flat on his face in a muddy track. Spitting the mud out of his mouth, Legolas felt someone pulling him up. It was Ugluk.  
  
"What? Our poor elf wants to lay down and stop does he?" Ugluk mocked and looked around so the other orcs laughed.  
  
"Well in 2 hours you can rest, for we are entering Mordor very very soon," he dragged Legolas up and then threw him half way across the track, the mud was very slippy, so Legolas moved a far way away before coming to a halt. Ugluk signalled for the orc guards to retrieve Legolas, but Legolas found his inner strength quickly and took the opportunity to escape. He leaped up, hardly noticing the pain in his body and ran for his life. The yelling orcs behind him became a dull sound in his ears as they threw spears but missed as they had bad aim at the fast moving elf. Desperately Legolas ran, never looking back to see the orcs running after him. He was tired and weak and couldn't run for much longer, so he decided to flip up into a tree and wait for the orcs to leave. The plan worked, soon the orcs ran past and Legolas jumped down and began to travel away from Mordor.  
  
Legolas stumbled quite aimlessly for a while in the dark, his senses were dulled and he could not make out figures more than 2 metres in front of him. Finally giving up hope of getting out of the Mordor lands alive, he collapsed and fell into a dark unconscious state.  
  
Aragorn rushed forward, determined to reach the halflings and Legolas before they got too near to Mordor. He heard behind him, the gruff breathe of his dwarf friend Gimli, but paid no attention to it. They carried on for at least half an hour under the cover of night, until Gimli stumbled over something limp and long.  
  
"What the..." Gimli moaned as he pulled himself back up to look at the object on the floor, he dragged it up and revealed a pale elf, blood trickled from a deep gash on his head, and the arrow was still evident. " Aragorn! Quick, I found Legoals," Gimli yelled and the ranger spun around and ran back towards the figure. 


	8. Intruders in the wood

Whatever happened to Merry and Pippin?  
  
Authors NOTE: I know all of you have been reviewing and there is this girl (I think) who is criticising my work. Let me tell you something second breakfast ( ) , this story is MEANT to be my own version and I wanna write it different to the book so DEAL WITH IT!!! Ok that's me done, enjoy da story…  
  
1 Chapter 8- Beginning of the End  
  
Merry stared up at the dark walls closing in on them. He shivered more with fear than cold. Pippin was not far away, whimpering every so often with the large cut across his back still sending shooting pains from Sarnak's orders. It had been over 2 hours since they had watched Legolas' escape and the hobbit's hearts had risen a little, but Ugluk had sent a few orcs away from the pack to retrieve him.  
  
"Do you think Legolas will get away," Pippin asked moving to a crouching position in the shadows next to Merry.  
  
" I don't know Pip, I don't know."  
  
Aragorn stood near the limp body of Legolas, his dwarf friend, Gimli, crouched by the elf, wrapping his chest and legs with bandages. He sighed as he found more cuts or bruises on his broken friend. Aragorn stared at the blackness surrounding them, he was expecting something to come, something to collect Legolas, and then his plan would be in action.  
  
"Why do you stand there as if waiting for something?" Gimli asked the ranger as he let out a tremendous sigh, "I wait for the orcs to come and collect Legolas," Aragorn replied, not daring to take his eyes off the darkened woods.  
  
"Why! We should go and get Legolas to safety, but you want us to wait here for certain doom!" Gimli cried jumping up in a defensive manner.  
  
"I do not wish that my ear friend," began Aragorn kindly, "I want the orcs to come this way so we can find a path to Merry and Pippin, if you haven't noticed our other two friends have been kidnapped," Aragorn finished, making the last words stand out. Gimli replied by nodding reluctantly and carrying on with treating Legolas.  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped open and he jolted up at the thought that he had slept while he was in the hands of orcs, " Merry, Pippin!" he shouted before falling silent and taking time in gathering his surroundings. His eyes fell upon Gimli and Aragorn, who watched him silently, he forced a smile and stood up wobbly.  
  
"Aragorn, Gimli what has happened here? Are the halflings alright?" the elf asked briefly scanning the area for two small figures.  
  
"We do not know, Aragorn and I found you in these woods, Merry and Pippin are still with the orcs," Gimli reported. Legolas thought for a moment, he picked up a bow and quiver full of arrows that was lying near to him and announced,  
  
"I will find them, if I remember rightly they are not far from here." Aragorn nodded in agreement and took up his sword and cloak. Gimli did the same.  
  
"Lets hunt some orc," he stated  
  
An Uruk hai pushed Merry up and prodded him with a long but stubby finger,  
  
"Not long now," he snarled, Merry glared back at him but trembled in fear of the words. It was true Mordor was very near, in fact, Ugluk had even said that they were in Mordor woods. He thought about Frodo and Sam, then about Gimli and Aragorn-they could be dead by now, then about Legolas and finally Pippin. If Legolas was dead, then that would most likely mean that he and Pippin were the last ones alive, he hoped not.  
  
Suddenly, the group stopped dead in their tracks, an orc right in front of Pippin had fallen, an arrow deeply embedded into his thick neck. Some orcs scattered but Ugluk calmed them and ordered for a search. Then another two orcs fell, this time on the other side of the troop. It went on and every time orcs fell and never got up, until it was only Ugluk and about 40 or so orcs left.  
  
"Go, deliver those halflings to Sauruman, you and you stay here with me," Ugluk ordered pointing to 2 orcs nearest to him. The 3 remaining orcs waited for the others to go before leaping through the trees after the intruders.They found Legolas waiting, arrows and bow at the ready. Aragorn and Gimli had slipped off after the escaping orcs 


	9. Escape through a battle

Whatever Happened to Merry and Pippin?  
  
Authors note: sorry I took soooo long in getting the 8th chap uploaded but I was on Holiday in florida, but now I'm back and in the computer seat again so get ready for chapter 9. And keep reviewing, as I wont write nemore…  
  
1 Chapter 9- Escape with the battle  
  
"It's the elf!" one of the orcs growled, his eyes darted to the Lothlorien bow which the elf held securely in his thin pale hand. Without warning, Legolas lifted the bow in a blurred motion and shot. The orc who had just spoke now lay dead; eyes still wide open with fear. In no time at all the other orc rushed towards him, waving his arms over his small head, cursing. Without effort, Legolas dispatched of him, and then turned to face his enemy-Ugluk. No emotion showed on Legolas' face, though Ugluk expected he was either scared or upset inside.  
  
"So elf," he spat bitterly, slowly wandering his way towards the ready fair creature," you and your kind were always the ones to die the most reluctantly."  
  
"I know not what you mean, for I will not die from you or any of your kind," Legolas replied and he shook his head in pity. This was all the time Ugluk needed, as Legolas wasn't looking, the orc lunged forward on top of Legolas and pinned him to the floor. In a startled cry, Legolas released hold of his bow and desperately tried to rid himself of this weight on his injured shoulder. Ugluk spared a laugh and pressed harder, making Legolas squirm in pain, his hand felt around for anything he could use for a weapon but only succeeded in grasping a small piece of wood. In a last attempt to free himself, Legolas drove the sharp end of the wood into Ugluk's neck and quickly regained his freedom. Legolas retrieved his bow and pointed it at Ugluk, who was moving uncontrollably in a pool of blood. Moving an arrow from his quiver, he let the string go and Ugluk, was no more.  
  
Aragorn swished past the draping trees, listening for the cries of orcs. Easily he heard them and with Gimli, they quickly caught up. Gimli was rather tired at this point but still he ran on, and together the two leaped into battle, cutting limbs off at every opportunity. Gimli cut through them like a raging troll and Aragorn used all his best techniques, getting ever closer to the hobbits.  
  
Merry watched the battle with dread, while Pippin was cheering loudly( orcs too busy to punish Pippin for doing so). Swiftly Merry crawled over to where a fallen orc lay and clumsily grabbed a jagged dagger from his claw like hand. In an instant he had freed his arms and now working on his legs. After he had done that, he crawled back to Pippin and cut his bonds.  
  
"Thank you," Pippin stuttered and they both ran and hid behind a rock. Aragorn had seen this and smiled at the hobbits letting them know he was coming. Pippin bounced up and down unable to believe that Aragorn and Gimli were winning, but barely. Merry gathered up the courage he needed and held tighter onto the Mordor dagger and ran towards an un-expecting orc.  
  
"That is for making me run," he yelled and he stabbed the orcs in the back. Pippin smiled and joined him also holding a Mordor dagger. They worked well together, one jumping on an orcs back, while the other stabbed it in the heart when it was distracted. Soon all that was left was the four members of the fellowship. They looked at each other for a long moment before all laughing and hugging each other(even with blood stained tunics). Then their minds snapped back to Legolas and they all together went in search for him.  
  
Legolas stood over Ugluk, never taking his eyes of his torturer. He wanted to stab him over and over again, hoping he would feel the pain that he had inflicted upon him, but now he was dead and it was too late. Sighing half with satisfaction, half with tiredness, he turned to hear familiar sounds. It was his friend Gimli, followed by Aragorn and the two extremely thin but excitable hobbits. He smiled for the first time in ages and embraced them all before dropping down in an exhausted heap.  
  
Aragorn sat besides him, bringing his knees up to his chin.  
  
"When I saw you, I thought I had strayed into a dream," Legolas finally said, staring right ahead.  
  
" I did also, though mine was more of a nightmare, to see you unconscious and hurt like that," Aragorn replied.  
  
That night they discussed what they were to do, finally they had decided to camp there for the night before moving out of the reach of Mordor and towards Gondor. They slept soundly that night except for Pippin's terrific nightmares, which filled his mind with gruesome thoughts.  
  
When the sun rose, he was the first to awaken, followed by Merry and Legolas. They all drew in a deep breath, their first day of freedom together.  
  
I left it on a nice note, but it might get a bit more actiony or angsty soon. I'm writing this as I along you see. 


End file.
